le Mécourjoeuf
by Mlle Pepita
Summary: il existe en terre du milieu un royaume, devenu une légende... Pourtant, ce lieu maudit existe bien...


_Je m'explique : cette fanfic est du genre débile sérieux. Comment est-ce possible ? Là est toute la débilité ! qu'est-ce que le mécourjoeuf ? Un royaume hostile et moche, et Bon je casse tout là, sachez juste que c'est un cadeau à sophie-athéna, et qui dit cadeau à athéna dit cadeau ... débile. ah oui encore autre chose : deux de mes fanfics se sont envolées, si vous les voyez ! __

* * *

_

**_°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO° le mécourjoeuf °oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO°oO_**

_(ambiance lugubre, cris de loups garous, grincements de portes, vent froid dans les branches mortes, sons étranges fantomatiques... __c'est bon, tout y est ?)_

* * *

Il existe en terre du milieu une contrée encore inexplorée, où seuls vivent des monstres hideux et sans cerveau. Ce lieu se nomme… Le Mécourjoeuf.

L'orage retentissait au loin, et une pluie dilluvienne s'abattait sur le royaume de mirkwood en ces temps incertains. Dans l'un des plus beaux jardins, néanmoins exposés à la pluie, le prince faisait savoir à son ami Gandalf le gris que jamais il ne succèderait à son père, lorsque se dernier partirait vers Valinor. Le vieux magicien semblait désemparé face à ce non catégorique, et ce refus total de monter un jour sur le trône. Un royaume sans roi dépérit, et dans sa grande sagesse, sa grande générosité, Gandalf se souciait de mikwood tout autant que de son pays natal, dont il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus du nom, les années passant apportant au cerveau du vieux mage une épaisse couche de moisissure.

«On ne choisit pas sa destinée ! se défendit-il. Vous êtes né pour un jour gouverner, que vous le vouliez ou non!

- Ici l'on ne se soucie que de mon rôle, et ce que je devrais diriger un jour! Avez vous seulement songé à ma personne?

-Où est le problème, Legolas?»

L'ystari posa sur l'elfe un regard interrogateur plein de questions. Le prince le regarda un instant, et sembla mesurer en un instant si l'amitié qu'il portait au magicien était assez forte pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Au bout de quelque minutes de silence, il se lança:

«Ici, le royaume des elfes… Tous identiques, une race parfaite. En réalité, ils sont la seconde race à avoir prit corps. Ils devaient être parfaits. Des semis dieux. Ils le furent, et le contraste entre les elfes et les nains important. Mais les elfes, parfaits, ne peuvent être appréciés outre mesure par les autres elfes, Gandalf. Nous sommes de même valeur. J'ai besoin d'être reconnu.»

Legolas avait appuyé le second mot de sa phrase, et regardait à présent le magicien dans les yeux.

«Ce peuple ne me voit pas, mon ami. Et je ne le supporte pas.»

Pendant quelque secondes, seul le bruit du vent et de la pluie ruisselante se fit entendre. Gandalf songeait. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Un elfe qui voulait que l'on voie sa beauté et sa perfection, voilà qui ne s'était alors jamais vu. Un elfe… Qui veuille du nouveau. Gandalf ferma les yeux un instant, il avait trouvé la solution. Un monde où il serait vu et apprécié de tous? Voilà qui était parfait…

«Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut…

-Inutil de me proposer quoi que ce soit, j'y ai déjà réfléchis. Rien en ce monde ne saurait pour moi être un endroit de repos et prestige. Et hors de question de m'envoyer chez les nains!

-Il ne s'agit pas des nains, jeune Greenleaf. J'ai en ma connaissance un territoire que tous croient être un mythe. Ce n'est pas la terreur ni la guerre qui ont fait basculer cette contrée dans l'oubli… En réalité, ce sont… Ses habitants.

-Ses habitants? Répéta Legolas, incrédule.

-Oui, continua le magicien. Une terre où tous ne songent qu'à labourer la terre, manger, boire ou se réunir dans des tavernes. Là bas, les visages sont maculés de boue, les corps osseux, grossis, ou déformés par le travail et l'insouciance… Ce monde… Ne connaît que la laideur des choses. Là bas… La bas, Legolas. La simple notion de beauté est devenue une légende.

-Il est impossible qu'un tel pays puisse exister. Et même si c'était le cas, mon ami… Je n'y mettrais pas les pieds.»

Legolas fit mine de se diriger vers l'entrée du palais, quelque metres plus loins, lorsque la main de Gandalf vienne se poser sur son épaule et le retenir.

«C'est pourtant ce que vous cherchez, non?»

Quelque jours plus tard, le prince de Mirwood se préparait au départ, à la découverte de terres lointaines, disait-on. Mais Gandalf, toujours à ses côtés, saurait le guider vers le monde auquel il se rendait: la redoutable et redoutée… Contrée de Mécourjoeuf.

«Gandalf, le Mécourjoeuf, c'est vers la droite ou la gauche?

-Lis dans ton cœur, et tu saura qu'c'est par là

-Par où?

-…A droite»

Après quelque centaines de kilomètres à cheval, Legolas et Gandalf s'arrêtèrent, car le vieux magicien commençait à fatiguer. Le poids des âges pesait sur ses épaules comme l'enclume prête à s'effondrer à tous moments sur son porteur. Bien que ce ne soit pas très sympathique, Legolas tenta une boutade:

«Allons, mon ami, c'est vous le guide, et non moi. Vous êtes plus jeune que moi, ne soyez pas si peu courageux!»

Et en plus d'être arrogant, il est moqueur, songea Gandalf. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le perdre ici en pleine campagne. Puis, le vieux magicien se souvint que les elfes étaient en terre du milieu les créatures ayant le meilleur sens de l'orientation.

«Et merde…»

Ils étaient assis ici depuis déjà une demi heure et Gandalf n'avait toujours pas fini de fumer son herbe de hobbits. C'en était trop.

«Partons, Gandalf, car la nuit approche, et je doute de l'existence même de votre pays. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici pour…

-Taisez vous! L'interrompit Gandalf. Nous repartons, mais soyez sur vos gardes: parfois, il vaut mieux écouter un vieux magicien plutôt que son cœur…

-…Ce qui veut dire?»

Gandalf ne répondit pas, et grimpa sans trop de mal sur son cheval. Il fut totalement assis sur la selle, que cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que legolas attendait le départ.

* * *

_et voilààà ! je vous présente le premier chapitre du "mécourjoeuf" ! quand je pense que toute cette histoire est partie de quelque poireaux et une boite de poulpe à bougie... je m'expliquerais, peut -être, un jour, de toutes façons vous n'avez pas réellement envie de savoir... ;) j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon... tant pis :p enfin cette fois le premier qui me dit "jépacompriiii", eh bah... tant pis pour lui, j'ai testé le produit sur ma soeur jumelle et elle s'en est très bien tirée ! vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'elle est plus intelligente que vous ! (sophie-athéna, si tu passe par là, sache que ce n'était pas prémédité) _

_bon he bien je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatée !_

_**signé : ¤babou¤**_


End file.
